Please, Akashi-kun!
by Nura Lau
Summary: Secara tidak sengaja, Kuroko menemukan rahasia besar seorang Akashi. /"Aku akan tutup mulut, asal kau mau membantuku, Akashi-kun."/"Kau berani memerintahku, Tetsuya?"/ AkaKuro, KiKuro slight HaiKuro! Lime! Suatu saat akan menuju ke LEMON! Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, YAOI! BL! Lime, suatu saat akan menuju ke Lemon!**

**Pair : Akakuro, Kikuro, slight HaiKuro.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap langkahnya menyiratkan kengerian. Orang-orang yang menatapnya, perlahan menjaga jarak, lalu terdengar bisikan-bisikan halus.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kecil, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Mata heterochomenya meneliti setiap jengkal koridor itu, tapi yang didapatnya hanya orang-orang yang menghindarinya.

Akashi Seijuurou, pria bersurai merah yang merupakan ketua OSIS SMA Teiko ini telah menemukan ruang yang dicarinya.

Perpustakaan.

Matanya mengawasi ruang perpustakaan saat dia melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Tidak ada seorang pun, kecuali penjaga perpustakaan yang tengah tidur dengan koran menutupi wajahnya.

Dia langsung pergi menuju rak bertuliskan 'Biologi'.

Buk!

"Sumimasen..."

Muncul sebuah suara sesaat setelah Akashi merasa telah menabrak sesuatu.

Dia mencari asal suara itu dan langsung terlonjak kaget―tapi tetap berekspresi dingin―saat menemukan sumber suara barusan.

Akashi menaikan satu alisnya bingung, matanya tidak mungkin salah. Beberapa saat tadi, perpustakaan kosong, hanya ada dia dan penjaga perpustakaan.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?' batin Akashi.

Pemuda yang menabrak Akashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Akashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong yang dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

'Hah!'

Sadar dari lamunannya, Akashi langsung meneliti setiap jengkal pemuda di depannya.

Rambut biru muda dengan warna mata senada, kulit putih pucat, badan pendek dan mungil serta wajah datar yang terpasang sempurna.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Akashi, akhirnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, pemuda itu segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Hm, anak yang menarik." gumam Akashi diselingi seringai tipis saat punggung pemuda baby blue itu sudah tidak terlihat.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berdering, para murid SMA Teiko beranjak kembali ke rumah masing-masing―kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis ini memilih di sekolah lebih lama dari biasanya. Alasannya?

Seseorang sedang mencarinya dan bahkan tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang masuk Teiko. Seseorang yang sangat dia hindari.

Kuroko mengernyit saat menatap pintu gerbang Teiko dari lantai dua, di sana terdapat orang itu, dia sedang menunggu.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas berat. Kapan orang itu beranjak dari sana? Apa dia tidak lelah menunggu?

"Sampai kapan kau terus mengganggu kehidupanku, Haizaki-kun?" gumam Kuroko.

Daripada bosan, Kuroko memilih membaca novel yang dipinjamnnya tadi. Dia membaca dalam diam.

Pikiran aneh lewat di kepala Kuroko. Dia secara tidak sengaja memikirkan orang yang ditabraknya tadi siang.

Ketua OSIS SMA Teiko, Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak banyak yang Kuroko ketahui tentang Ketua OSIS itu. Bahkan tadi siang adalah pertama kalinya dia bicara pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Tanpa sadar Kuroko jadi melamun, wajah Akashi tidak lepas dari pikirannya.

Aneh.

Kuroko sadar dari lamunan anehnya, kemudian dia menatap pintu gerbang Teiko. Haizaki sudah tidak ada di sana.

Dengan sigap, Kuroko meraih tasnya dan langsung beranjak dari kelasnya di lantai dua.

Akhirnya Haizaki lelah juga, pikir Kuroko tapi―

"Yo, Tetsuya~"

―muncul suara manja seperti anak kecil yang berasal dari Haizaki saat Kuroko tiba di koridor lantai satu.

Hati Kuroko mencelos kaget.

Sial, sekarang dia tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi.

Menggunakan misdirection? Tidak mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya di koridor sempit ini.

Kuroko memundurkan langkahnya berusaha kabur menghindari Haizaki, tapi percuma saja, Haizaki lebih cepat. Pemuda garang itu memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku kemarin, Tetsuya!" bentak Haizaki, dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, Haizaki-kun! Se―sesak!" rintih Kuroko, dia merasakan tulangnya seperti remuk oleh pelukan Haizaki.

Minta tolong pun percuma, jadi Kuroko tidak melakukan itu. Lihat saja sekolah yang sudah sepi, siapa yang bisa menolongnya?

Haizaki tidak memperdulikan rintihan Kuroko. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Haizaki-kun. Aku tidak bisa!" nada bicara Kuroko sedikit di tinggikan.

"Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali juga, Tetsuya." Haizaki menjilat leher putih Kuroko. "Tidak itu bukan jawaban."

Haizaki lansung memposisikan Kuroko dengan memojokkannya di dinding terdekat, dia menatap lekat pemuda baby blue itu.

Kuroko berusaha berontak saat Haizaki mulai membuka kancing seragamnya, tapi sia-sia. Haizaki sudah mengunci kedua tangan Kuroko di atas kepala biru muda itu.

Semua kancing sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan dada putih polos Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jari Haizaki menyentuh dada polos itu membuat empunya terlonjak kaget karena merasakan sensasi aneh.

"Hentikan, Haizaki-kun!" bentak Kuroko saat Haizaki makin gencar menyentuh tiap sudut dadanya.

"Bisakah kalian melakukan itu di tempat lain?"

Muncul sebuah suara dingin menusuk. Haizaki langsung menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan Kuroko.

Setelah Haizaki melepaskannya, Kuroko langsung merosot di tembok dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi posisi duduk.

Dia masih syok dengan perlakuan Haizaki.

Haizaki menatap sinis orang yang mengganggu kegiatan nistanya barusan.

"Yah, kami akan melakukannya di tempat lain." kata Haizaki sambil menarik lengan Kuroko.

Tapi Kuroko tidak bergeming, dia tetap diam saat Haizaki menarik-narik lengannya secara paksa. Haizaki menggeram emosi.

Dengan sekali tarikan keras, dia menarik tangan Kuroko hingga pemuda biru muda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sakit..." Kuroko mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari Haizaki.

Ya, tentu saja itu sia-sia mengingat Haizaki punya tenaga lebih besar daripada Kuroko.

"Lepaskan dia." kata pemuda yang menghentikan kegiatan nista Haizaki.

Haizaki menaikan alisnya, dia memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS, kau bisa memerintahku!"

Kuroko menatap lekat pemuda itu kemudian berkata. "Tolong aku, kumohon, Akashi-kun."

Akashi agak kaget dengan ekspresi memelas Kuroko.

Sebenarnya dari awal Akashi tidak ada niatan untuk menolong Kuroko, dia hanya tidak suka kalau sekolah dijadikan tempat berbuat mesum.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang berbeda. Dia ingin menolong anak itu. Kenapa? Entahlah. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Haizaki agak melonggarkan genggaman tangannya di lengan Kuroko saat Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tatapan aneh yang menyiratkan dia tidak suka dengan Haizaki, dan siap membunuh pria brandal di hadapannya kapan saja.

Ya, tatapan seorang psikopat.

Akashi menyeringai penuh arti.

Melihat tatapan Akashi, Haizaki langsung melepaskan lengan Kuroko, dia mendecak kesal.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Tetsuya." bisik Haizaki seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega. Dia segera membetulkan seragamnya yang berantakan.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dan segera pergi.

* * *

#Akashi POV

Pemandangan di depanku membuatku kaget. Baru saja aku selesai rapat OSIS, masa' disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini?

Dua pasangan yang sedang berbuat mesum itu membuatku jengah―

―tapi tunggu dulu!

Itu bukannya Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Bisakah kalian melakukan itu di tempat lain?" kataku pada mereka.

"Yah, kami akan melakukannya di tempat lain." kata si Shougo, kurang ajar.

Dia menarik lengan Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuya hanya terdiam. Apa dia malu karena kepergok? Atau mungkin barusan Shougo mau memperkosanya?

Ah! Pikiranku kacau.

Akhirnya Tetsuya berdiri karena Shougo menariknya keras sekali. Dia merintih kesakitan.

Aku tidak peduli, sebenarnya aku hanya tidak suka sekolah dijadikan tempat mesum. Jadi, aku tidak akan menolong si Tetsuya, itu urusan dia dengan Shougo, tapi―

"Lepaskan dia."

―kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menolong orang kali ini.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS, kau bisa memerintahku!" si Shougo membentakku, kurang ajar sekali anak ini.

"Tolong aku, kumohon, Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya memohon padaku. Wajahnya yang memelas membuat perasaan aneh dalam hatiku, membuatku makin tidak suka dengan pria brandal ini.

Dari dulu, aku sudah pandai memainkan ekspresi dan tatapan mataku.

Karena itulah sekarang aku menatap Shougo dengan tatapan membunuh, ya, aku ingin sekali membunuh pria sialan itu.

Shougo mendecak kesal, tatapanku berhasil menakutinya.

Aku selalu menang.

Shougo membisikan sesuatu pada Tetsuya, kemudian dia pergi.

Tetsuya sudah tenang, dia merapihkan seragamnya dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihat dada putih polos itu.

Ah, indahnya.

Eh?

Tidak, tidak! Jauh-jauhlah, pikiran laknat!

Setelah Tetsuya selesai merapikan seragamnya, dia berterimakasih padaku.

Belum pernah ada yang berterima kasih padaku dengan tulus seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menatap matanya jadi kupalingkan saja wajahku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." kataku, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

#Normal POV

Esok harinya alarm berisik berbunyi di kamar Kuroko, menandakan sudah pukul 7 pagi.

Kuroko langsung bangun beberapa menit setelah mendengar alarm berbunyi : "Kurokocchi~ bangun Kurokocchi~ kalau tidak, akan kucium-ssu!"

Alarm yang aneh, tapi Kuroko menyukainya. Menyukai suara alarm itu. Suara alarm itu berasal dari seorang model, Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko langsung bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

Kuroko menuruni tangga rumahnya dan langsung mengambil sepotong roti.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun, Kau bangun agak siang." tegur ibu Kuroko saat melihat anaknya.

"Maaf, Kaa-san." kuroko segera pergi menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasai." sahut ibu Kuroko.

Baru saja Kuroko melangkah keluar rumah, pemandangannya terhalang oleh seorang pemuda blonde.

"Ohayou, Kurokocchi~" sapanya dengan nada riang.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun."

Setiap hari Kise selalu menjemputnya, padahal Kise adalah model yang tengah naik daun―pasti dia sibuk.

Tapi tetap saja dia menjemput Kuroko, sekarang adalah buktinya.

"Kurokocchi bangun agak siang-ssu, kan sudah kubilang, alarm Kurokocchi pakai suaraku saja-ssu." rengek Kise dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pasti langsung bangun-ssu!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise makin merengek mendengar perkataan Kuroko barusan.

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kise, sayangnya Kise tidak melihat wajah Kuroko yang tertawa kecil karena sibuk ngambek.

Jari Kuroko menusuk-nusuk pipi Kise yang digembungkan empunya.

"Ehhhh? Kurokocchi?" Kise kaget saat mendapat perlakuan itu dari Kuroko.

Wajah pria blonde itu merah padam seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Kuroko melepaskan jarinya dari pipi Kise. "Wajahmu merah sekali, Kise-kun. Kau sedang demam?"

"Aku merah karena Kurokocchi-ssu!" protes Kise, dia tahu kalau Kuroko sengaja melakukan itu.

Kuroko hanya memasang wajah poker facenya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi melakukannya dengan sengaja-ssu."

"Tidak."

"Iya-ssu!"

"Tidak, Kise-kun."

Karena perdebatan mereka tidak akan selesai, Kise meraih wajah Kuroko dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kuroko.

"Aku akan membalas perlakuan Kurokocchi." kata Kise lembut suara nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Aku akan membuat Kurokocchi memerah juga-ssu." kata Kise menatap lekat mata Kuroko.

Mata biru laut dan mata madu itu bertemu saling menatap dengan tatapan sendu, nafas berat mereka terdengar jelas.

Wajah Kuroko dihiasi semburat merah tipis, Kuroko langsung melepaskan tangan Kise dari wajahnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko seraya berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kise.

"Tadi wajah Kurokocchi merah-ssu!" Kise berteriak kencang sambil berlari menyusul Kuroko.

"Kau salah lihat, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar sambil berjalan lurus ke depan. "Wajahku tidak memerah."

"Bohong-ssu." goda Kise.

"Aku tidak bohong, Kise-kun."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak."

Cup!

Ciuman lembut mendarat di pipi mulus Kuroko.

"Eh?" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Ah! Maafkan kelancanganku, Kurokocchi!" jerit Kise, berlebihan. Dia berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang sedang membeku.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan-ssu?!' batin Kise, dia masih terus berlari.

Kuroko terdiam di tempat, dia mengelus pipinya yang terkena ciuman mendadak Kise.

"Kise-kun..." gumam Kuroko dengan senyum tipis.

Dia berjalan menuju sekolah sendirian.

Kuroko tiba di sekolah, dia kesal pada Kise yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Padahal, berangkat sekolah bersama Kise adalah hal yang paling ditunggunya.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba tangan Kuroko ditarik oleh seseorang. Orang itu membekap mulut Kuroko dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang sepi.

Meskipun Kuroko memberontak, orang yang membekapnya tidak bergeming dan tetap menyeret Kuroko dengan paksa.

Sesampainya di tempat sepi yang merupakan gudang tidak terpakai, orang itu melepaskan bekapannya dari Kuroko.

"Aku sudah membawanya, nih." kata sebuah suara yang merupakan pelaku dari pembekapan Kuroko.

"Kerja bagus, Hanamiya."

Kuroko memekik kaget saat mendengar suara barusan. Suara itu bersumber dari Haizaki, Haizaki Shougo!

Haizaki menjambak surai baby blue Kuroko ke arah belakang, mengekspos leher putih Kuroko.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran, Tetsuya."

Rupanya inilah 'kelanjutan' yang Haizaki maksud kemarin.

Sebelum Kuroko membuka mulut untuk protes, Haizaki menutup mulut Kuroko dengan kain yang diikat ke belakang kepala Kuroko.

Dengan kasar, Haizaki merebahkan tubuh Kuroko ke lantai dingin, membuat Kuroko berjengit kesakitan.

"Kau akan melakukannya disini? Baka! Kalau ketahuan, aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" kata Hanamiya dengan nada mencemoohnya.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu terlibat." kata Haizaki dingin.

Sekarang Haizaki tengah sibuk melepas celana panjang Kuroko. Setelah celana terbuka, terlihatlah paha putih menggiurkan yang hanya tertutup boxer.

"Hei, kau akan melakukannya di depan mataku?" tanya Hanamiya.

"Kau juga mau melihatnya, 'kan?" bukannya menjawab, Haizaki malah bertanya lagi pada Hanamiya.

"Kau brengsek sekali, Haizaki." kata Hanamiya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kenapa Haizaki tahu kalau dia juga ingin melihat? Apa lagi Haizaki menggodanya dengan pertanyaan yang dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Haizaki benar-benar menyebalkan.

Haizaki mulai mencium paha putih Kuroko, sesekali menggigit sehingga meninggalkan bekas kiss mark di sana.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang, dia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Kuroko menatap Hanamiya, yang sudah jelas tidak akan menolongnya.

Yang terlihat oleh Kuroko adalah Hanamiya yang sedang memegang erat kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celana panjangnya.

'Kise-kun...'

'Tolong aku, Kise-kun. Aku takut,'

Air mata menetes dari mata biru langit Kuroko, tapi tidak membuat Haizaki menghentikan aksinya. Dia malah makin gencar memberi kiss mark di paha Kuroko.

Wajah Haizaki sekarang tepat di kejantanan Kuroko yang menegang. Haizaki menyeringai kecil, lalu diciumnya kejantanan Kuroko.

Kuroko merasakan sensasi aneh, apakah dirinya merasakan kenikmatan? Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menikmati perlakuan Haizaki.

Dengan reflek, Kuroko menendang wajah Haizaki, membuat Haizaki terjungkal ke belakang.

Hidung Haizaki mengeluarkan darah segar, dia langsung membersihkan hidungnya dengan lengannya.

"Baka~" ejek Hanamiya yang melihat temannya terjungkal karena seorang Kuroko.

Haizaki tidak memperdulikan Hanamiya.

Perlawanan Kuroko barusan seperti pembangkit gairah Haizaki. Haizaki menyeringai lebar dan menatap keji Kuroko.

Hanamiya yang melihat seringai Haizaki langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi."

Jam pelajaran pertama ada kelas bersih-bersih, yang piket akan mendapatkan bagian bersih-bersih paling banyak.

Apakah seorang Akashi juga harus bersih-bersih? Mau tidak mau, dia harus melaksanakan tugas piketnya. Dia 'kan ketua OSIS, bisa gawat kalau namanya jelek gara-gara kabur dari tugas piket.

Akashi mengernyit saat tidak ada peralatan bersih-bersih yang tersisa. Rupanya murid-murid yang lain dengan cepat mengambilnya.

'Kok, mereka semangat sekali, sih?' batin Akashi.

"Oi, Akashi, mau kemana kau? Mau kabur ya?" tegur seorang siswa berkulit tan, Aomine Daiki saat melihat Akashi meninggalkan kelas.

Akashi memberikan death glare pada Aomine, pria tan itu membeku di tempat.

"Jaga mulutmu, Daiki." kata Akashi dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

Aomine mendekap mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengutuk perkataan kurang ajarnya pada Akashi.

Keluarlah gunting merah Akashi, Akashi langsung melemparkan gunting itu ke arah Aomine.

Untungnya reflek Aomine lumayan bagus, dengan cepat dia menghindari gunting itu membuat gunting itu tertancap mengerikan di tembok.

"Akashi, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu, nanodayo." kata Midorima menasehati Akashi.

Akashi tidak menghiraukan nasihat Midorima, dia pergi berlalu dan menuju entah kemana.

Midorima menghela nafas dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

* * *

Sekarang Akashi sudah sangat-tidak-mau melakukan tugas piket. Dia memilih berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah.

Halaman sekolah memang tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan, apa lagi sekarang sedang sepi.

Pemandangan indah Akashi terganggu oleh pria berwajah preman yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Makoto, kau bolos pelajaran bersih-bersih." kata Akashi pada pemuda itu.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, baka~ kau juga sedang membolos, sama sepertiku." kata Hanamiya dengan nada mencemoohnya.

Akashi menatap tajam Hanamiya, membuatnya agak merinding.

"Pertama, aku tidak membolos." kata Akashi mulai mendekati Hanamiya.

"Kedua," Akashi mencengkram kerah baju Hanamiya. "Kau dan aku sama sekali berbeda."

Hanamiya bergidik ngeri, dia menepis tangan Akashi dari kerah bajunya. Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Hanamiya pucat pasi.

"Aku akan menghukummu nanti, sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku!" perintah Akashi.

Baru saja Hanamiya meninggalkan Akashi, dia teringat sesuatu, pasti akan menyenangkan jika dia memberi tahu Akashi.

"Oi, ketua OSIS. Dari pada kau repot-repot menghukumku, lebih baik kau pergi ke gudang. Di sana ada hal yang sangat menarik." kata Hanamiya.

"Kau berani memerintahku?" kata Akashi yang mendengar perkataan Hanamiya seperti perintah di telinganya.

"Te―tentu saja tidak!" gagap Hanamiya. "Kalau kau tidak mau ke sana, ya tidak masalah."

Kemudian, Hanamiya pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Mata heterochome Akashi menatap ke arah gudang. Apa yang ada di sana? Kenapa Hanamiya ingin dia melihat sesuatu di sana? Semuanya akan terjawab jika Akashi pergi kesana.

Karena agak penasaran, Akashi pergi menuju gudang itu. Toh dia juga sedang senggang, tidak ada ruginya juga.

Saat Akashi membuka pintu gudang bola matanya membulat kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Dua orang yang dikenalnya, Haizaki dan Kuroko.

Keadaan Kuroko sekarang setengah telanjang. Bagian atasnya masih tertutup kemeja, tapi bagian bawahnya polos, tidak ada sehelai benang pun.

Yang membuat Akashi kaget lagi adalah jari-jari Haizaki yang sedang keluar-masuk di lubang Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa menangis kesakitan, mulut mungilnya ditutup kain.

Haizaki tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mematung di depan pintu. Dia tetap mengin-outkan jari-jarinya.

Akashi kembali berekspresi dingin. "Ehm."

Haizaki langsung mematung di tempat. Kemudian melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang Kuroko.

Dia melihat sumber asal suara itu dan memandang meremehkan orang yang ada di depan pintu gudang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Haizaki sambil berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Akashi menatap dingin Haizaki, kemudian menatap Kuroko yang tergeletak di belakang Haizaki.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Tentu saja melanjutkan yang kemarin. Kau bilang, kami harus melakukan di tempat lain dan kupikir tempat ini sangat pas." kata Haizaki dengan nada tidak bersalah.

Akashi hanya menaikan alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Haizaki. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dia melihat adegan tidak pantas dari Kuroko dan Haizaki.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi.

Dia mengabaikan Haizaki dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan horor seolah-olah Akashi juga akan menyerangnya.

"Cepat pakai celanamu." perintah Akashi.

Oh, rupanya pemikiran Kuroko barusan meleset. Akashi menolongnya lagi, membuat Kuroko berpikir betapa baiknya seorang Akashi.

Kuroko langsung mengambil celananya dan dengan cepat memakainya.

"Cih! Jangan ganggu kami!" geram Haizaki.

Dia menghampiri Akashi dan siap memukul pria bersurai merah itu.

Reflek Akashi lebih cepat dari pukulan Haizaki, dia langsung memukul wajah pria berandal itu membuatnya jatuh dan pingsan.

Kuroko terlonjak kaget melihat perkelahian di depannya.

Akashi mendudukan posisinya agar sejajar dengan Kuroko yang juga duduk.

Saat itu juga, pandangan Kuroko mulai memutih dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tetsuya?"

* * *

Saat membuka matanya, kepala Kuroko terasa berat, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

Dan dilihatnya sekarang ruangan besar, dia berada di kasur berukuran king size.

Kuroko menatap sekelilingnya, dan matanya menangkap seseorang pemuda yang sedang berkutat di meja belajar.

"Sudah sadar, Tetsuya?" kata pria bersurai merah itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko mengenali suara itu, suara ketua OSISnya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

"Makanlah." perintah Akashi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin bertanya banyak, tapi Akashi kelihatan sibuk, bahkan menoleh kearahnya pun tidak. Jadi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Kuroko mengambil nampan di meja sebelah kasur, dan mulai memakannya sesuai perintah Akashi.

Akashi tiba-tiba bangkit dari meja belajarnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku akan segera kembali." kata Akashi, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dia meneliti setiap jengkal ruangan yang merupakan kamar Akashi.

Ternyata ketua OSISnya itu orang yang kaya raya, lihat saja banyak barang antik di kamar Akashi.

Setelah selesai makan, Kuroko melihat jam, ruapanya sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Dia langsung bergegas bangun dari kasur dan pergi.

Kuroko ingin berterima kasih pada Akashi jadi memutuskan mencari Akashi terlebih dahulu.

"Ng..." keluh Kuroko yang sepertinya mulai tersesat di rumah besar Akashi.

Kemudian Kuroko melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dia menghampiri pintu itu.

Pintu itu mengeluarkan suara berisik, suara nyanyian perempuan. Penasaran, Kuroko mengintip di celah-celah pintu.

Eh?

Eeeehhhhh?

Mata Kuroko membulat tidak percaya, dia melihat seorang Akashi, sedang...

Ngidol AKB48?!

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dan akhirnya, dengan penuh keberanian dia memanggil orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, setengah berharap itu bukan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?"

DEG!

Pria bersurai merah itu mematung di tempat. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya sosok Kuroko yang sedang mengintip di balik celah pintu.

"Te―Tetsuya?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

A/N : WHAT AKASHI NGIDOL AKB48?! XD

My first fic rate M!

Mind to Read and Review? Or Oyakoro! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Akashi-kun!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milikku.**

**WARNING : SHO-AI, YAOI, ABAL, TDAK SESUAI EYD YANG BENAR, NISTA, DKK**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pair : AkaKuro, KiKuro, slight HaiKuro & ImaSaku**

**Start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Te―Tetsuya?"

Kuroko juga ikut mematung di tempat. Dia menatap Akashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Akashi-kun, sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati.

Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tau jawabannya saat melihat di depan Akashi terdapat layar besar di kedua tangan Akashi memegang light stick berwarna biru tua.

Mati kau Akashi, seseorang sudah mengetahui rahasia nistamu.

Akashi tetap bergeming. Dia mengambil remot dan mematikan layar di depannya kemudian meletakan light sticknya di sembarang tempat.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Aka―"

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Akashi mengunci kedua lengannya ke tembok.

"Anggap saja kau tidak melihat apa-apa dan tidak mendengar apa-apa," perintah Akashi dingin, mata heterokromnya mengawasi wajah datar Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, dia tengah berpikir.

_'Sepertinya Akashi-kun adalah orang yang ditakuti Haizaki-kun,'_

_'Apa aku minta tolong saja padanya agar Haizaki-kun tidak menggangguku? Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak membeberkan rahasia memalukannya.'_

"Ya, baiklah." kata Kuroko yang sadar dari memutar pikiran di kepalanya. "Asalkan..."

"Asalkan?" Akashi mengernyit.

"Aku akan tutup mulut asalkan Akashi-kun mau membantuku," kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Kedua alis Akashi bertautan. "Kau berani memerintahku, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya minta tolong, kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau, tak masalah." kata Kuroko tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak jamin akan melupakan kejadian barusan," lanjut Kuroko.

"Setelah memerintahku, sekarang kau berani mengancamku?" Akashi mulai emosi, dia mencengkram keras lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko berjengit berusaha menahan rasa sakit di lengannya. Dia harus bisa meluluhkan hati Akashi agar mau menolongnya.

Cengkraman tangan Akashi di lengan Kuroko makin keras. Kuroko yang mulai kesakitan berbisik, "Ukh... sakit."

Mata heterokrom Akashi terbelalak saat melihat wajah datar Kuroko langsung berganti dengan wajah kesakitan yang entah kenapa terlihat indah di mata Akashi.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Akashi dengan seringai.

Kuroko langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Yang benar?"

"Yaah, tapi syaratnya kau harus jadi budakku."

"Eh?"

Butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko mencerna kata-kata Akashi.

Budak?

Yang benar saja.

"Tapi itu tidak adil, Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko.

"Berani membantah?" tanya Akashi dingin tatapan matanya menusuk bola mata aquamarine di depannya.

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya. Dia panik sekarang. Ternyata orang di depannya sangat susah diajak kerja sama.

Apa dia terima saja tawaran Akashi? Pasti Akashi tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya mengingat dia memegang rahasia Akashi. Dan poin pentingnya dia bisa lepas dari jerat Haizaki.

"Ya-yaah, baiklah." kata Kuroko. "Tapi tidak selamanya aku jadi budakmu kan, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya. Aku akan melepaskanmu ketika aku sudah bosan denganmu," Akashi menyeringai.

Kuroko mengernyit, kemudian Akashi melanjutkan, "Jangan khawatir, aku ini orang yang mudah bosan."

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah setuju berarti giliran Akashi-kun yang membantuku," kata Kuroko dengan sedikit nada protes pada suaranya.

Akashi mendengus sebal. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun membantuku untuk membuat Haizaki-kun menjauh dariku."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? Akashi-kun tidak mau membantuku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku akan membantumu, Tetsuya. Shugou bukan apa-apa di mataku," jawab Akashi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun." Kuroko senang sekarang, akhirnya dia bebas dari Haizaki.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Lenganku sakit."

"Oh-ya, maaf." kata Akashi langsung melepaskan lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko merasa lega kemudian mengusap lengannya yang meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Ah, aku harus pulang." kata Kuroko buru-buru.

"Menginaplah disini." perintah Akashi.

"Eh, tapi―"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Lagipula, kau ini budakku sekarang. Jadi harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan," kata Akashi dengan seringai yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Kuroko.

Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu Kuroko jadi budak Akashi, pria bersurai crimson itu sudah meluncurkan perintah pertamanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah Akashi-kun saja," kata Kuroko seraya mengikuti Akashi keluar dari kamar nista itu menuju kamar tidurnya.

Akashi menyeringai tipis.

Saat tiba di kamar Akashi, Kuroko langsung duduk di pinggiran kasur king size milik Akashi.

"Kau sedang apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba duduk di kasurnya. 'Kau minta di serang, huh?'

"Aku mengantuk. Ingin cepat-cepat tidur," jawab Kuroko, kemudian menguap kecil dan langsung menarik selimut untuk tidur. "Oyasumi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengeluarkan kedut di dahinya. Orang di depannya lupa atau bagaimana, ini, 'kan kamar Akashi kenapa dia tidak ada sungkan-sungkannya? Berani sekali anak ini, pikir Akashi.

Dengan cepat dia menarik selimut Kuroko-Akashi- sehingga pemuda bersurai baby blue itu terjungkal jatuh ke lantai.

"Itte..." keluh Kuroko sambil menggosok bokongnya yang menghantam keras lantai. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Akashi-kun?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Te-tsu-ya." geram Akashi, tetap berekspresi dingin.

"Hee... Kalau aku, tentu saja ingin tidur. Akashi-kun tidak lihat?" kata Kuroko sambil memasang wajah poker face andalannya.

Akashi menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu kasurku, Tetsuya. Kau tidur di sana," kata Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak berbagi kasur saja, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Tidak tidak, Tetsuya. Cepat minggir, aku mau tidur." perintah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun pelit," kata Kuroko, kemudian menuju sofa sambil membawa selimut Akashi. "Biasanya di fanfic lain, Akashi-kun yang memaksaku tidur bersama."

"Tetsuya itu selimutku!" Akashi setengah berteriak. Wajah dinginnya diganti dengan wajah jengkel.

Akashi mengambil selimut cadangan di lemarinya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Kuroko. "Kau pakai yang ini."

"Tidak mau," kata Kuroko singkat. "Bukannya sama saja? Selimut tetap selimut, Akashi-kun."

Sekarang banyak kedut yang keluar dari kepala Akashi. Pemuda crimson itu menarik selimutnya yang berada di tangan Kuroko.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Akashi sambil menatap sengit Kuroko.

"Tidak mau. Memang apa bedanya selimut ini dan itu?" Kuroko mempertahakan selimut Akashi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan ketua OSISnya yang seperti anak kecil, padahal di sekolah pemuda bersurai merah itu menyeramkan dan sangat ditakuti.

Kuroko menyipitkan mata saat melihat ada goresan tinta kecil di ujung selimut Akashi. Apa itu? Seperti sebuah tanda tangan...

Atsuko Maeda?

Atsuko Maeda mantan personil AKB48?

Oh, sekarang Kuroko tau kenapa Akashi keras kepala mempertahankan selimutnya.

Kuroko melepaskan selimut Akashi yang sedang ditarik oleh empunya membuat pria bermanik heterokrom itu terjungkal keras di lantai, kemudiam Kuroko tertawa.

"Puhh..." Kuroko menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko tertawa mendengus kesal, ada yang aneh. Perasaan hangat mengalir di dada Akashi. Akashi menyentuh dadanya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Jadi, oshinya Akashi-kun, Atsuko Maeda, ya puhhh..." lanjut Kuroko yang masih menahan tawa.

Mendengar tawa―yang sepertinya ejekan―Kuroko, Akashi terdiam lalu dia berdiri membetulkan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan tidak lupa membawa selimut berharganya itu.

Kuroko menghentikan tawanya saat melihat tingkah aneh Akashi. Apa dia sudah kelewatan? Jangan-jangan Akashi marah? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Kuroko.

Akashi sudah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur tapi memunggungi Kuroko. Kuroko mendesis khawatir.

"A―Akashi-kun?" Dengan hati-hati Kuroko memanggil pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Hm?" sahut Akashi―masih memunggungi Kuroko.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Tidak." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Ya―yang benar?" Kuroko memastikan.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Cepat tidur. Jangan sampai besok kau anemia seperti tadi." kata Akashi dengan nada rendah.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Oyasu―"

"Tetsuya," potong Akashi.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko kaget karena Akashi memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

Akashi menyentuh dadanya lagi. Ah, perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba datang itu mengusik pikiran Akashi.

Apa semua ini karena Kuroko Tetsuya? Pikir Akashi. Hanya Kuroko yang berani berbicara seperti tadi pada Akashi dan anehnya, Akashi tidak bisa melempar Kuroko dengan gunting seperti yang dia lakukan pada orang lain jika mengejeknya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Akashi, akhirnya.

"He? Kenapa aku harus takut pada Akashi-kun?" Kuroko malah balik bertanya dengan nada polos dan muka datar seperti biasanya.

Kedut yang mengerikan keluar lagi di kepala Akashi, Akashi merasa jengkel sekarang. "Mataku... mataku menyeramkan, bukan? Kau harusnya takut saat aku menatapmu."

"Aku tidak melihat mata Akashi-kun. Yang aku lihat punggung Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko polos diselingi kekehan kecil. Senangnya bisa menjahili Akashi. Mungkin ini bisa jadi hobi barunya.

"Nih, lihat mataku! Seram, 'kan!?" Akashi membalikan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Kuroko tajam tapi Kuroko hanya terkekeh.

Perasaan hangat itu datang lagi. 'Akh, aku tak mengerti.' gerutu Akashi. Akashi membalikan tubuhnya lagi memunggungi Kuroko.

"Menurutku mata Akashi-kun tidak terlihat menyeramkan," kata Kuroko sambil memejamkan matanya. "Malah terlihat seperti sedih dan kesepian."

Manik heterokrom Akashi membulat mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Seorang Akashi sedih? Kesepian?

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya." gumam Akashi.

.

.

.

_"Ayah, Sei dapat nilai 90 di ulangan matematika!"_

_"90? Lalu, kau sudah puas? Kau harus sempurna, Sei."_

_"Tapi, ayah―"_

_"Dengarkan ayah, Sei. Kau harus selalu sempurna, dimanapun dan kapanpun."_

_"..."_

_"Kalau keperluanmu cuma itu, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Ayah sedang sibuk."_

_"Ayah..."_

* * *

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan lalu memegang pipinya yang basah. Dia menangis dalam tidur.

"Mimpi itu lagi," bisik Akashi sambik menggertakan giginya.

Dia meraih jamnya, sudah jam 6 pagi. Waktunya bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang terlelap di sofa, hendak membangunkan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

Kuroko tidak bergeming, pemuda baby blue itu masih terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya.

Akashi mengelus pipi putih Kuroko. Wajah tidur Kuroko memang manis. Jadi, tidak salah kan kalau Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko dengan lembut.

Akashi langsung menepis tangannya dari pipi Kuroko kemudian bergumam, " Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Tetsuya, bangun!" perintah Akashi sambil menarik selimut Kuroko.

Kuroko berjengit dan matanya membulat.

"Ngh, Akashi-kun? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 lebih 10 menit, Tetsuya," kata Akashi. "Cepat bersiap-siap."

Kuroko mengangguk menuruti perkataan Akashi. Dia memakai baju sekolah yang di sediakan Akashi.

Setelah sarapan mereka langsung berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil mewah milik Akashi.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah itu berlangsung lama dan hening. Kuroko terlalu fokus dengan novelnya sementara Akashi menatap keluar jendela, sesekali menatap Kuroko.

"Sedang baca apa?" tanya Akashi yang mulai dilanda rasa bosan.

"Ini novel Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Aku juga tahu kalau itu novel," Akashi mendengus kesal.

Perlahan Akashi mendekati Kuroko untuk melihat novel apa yang pemuda baby blue itu baca. Akashi langsung menyeringai mengerikan saat melihat judul novel yang bertuliskan 'First Kiss'.

"First Kiss itu seperti apa ya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

Kuroko menaikan satu alisnya. "Entahlah, Akashi-kun. Aku belum pernah berciuman."

Akashi menyeringai makin lebar. Ini saatnya membalas perlakuan kurang ajar Kuroko semalam.

Akan kucuri ciuman pertamanya. Pikir Akashi.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memanggil nama Kuroko kemudian merebut novel yang dibaca Kuroko.

Kesal karena diganggu, Kuroko mencoba merebut novelnya kembali dengan paksa.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya kemudian membuang novel Kuroko ke luar jendela.

"Novelku!" jerit Kuroko saat melihat novelnya dibuang Akashi.

Akashi tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini tawa yang menyeramkan. "Aku akan mengembalikan novelmu Tetsuya, tapi kau harus menciumku dulu."

"Tidak mau," kata Kuroko ketus, dia kesal.

"Kau berani menolak? Ingat, statusmu sekarang adalah budakku," Akashi menyeringai kemudian mengelus bibir Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau," Kuroko meninggikan suaranya sedikit kemudian menepis tangan Akashi.

Kedua alis akashi bertemu, keras kepala sekali Kuroko tapi jangan lupa siapa Akashi Seijuurou. Dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan.

"Menciumku atau dicium Haizaki?" Akashi bertanya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Tidak dua-duanya," jawab Kuroko datar. Dia sudah pasrah dengan nasib novelnya.

"Menciumku atau aku tidak akan membantumu."

Deg!

Yang benar saja? Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus mencium Akashi.

Cuma ciuman singkat tidak apa, 'kan?

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya kemudian menghela napas pasrah. "Ba―baiklah, Akashi-kun. Tapi hanya kecupan kecil saja."

"Ya, tidak apa." kata Akashi sambil menutup matanya. "Ayo, cepat."

Kuroko mengernyit.

Sekarang? Di dalam mobil? Kalau nanti supir keluarga Akashi melihat, bagaimana? Memalukan sekali.

"Tenang saja. Supir itu tidak akan mengintip, Tetsuya." kata Akashi sambil menyeringai, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroko. "Kalau dia mengintip, aku akan memecatnya."

Supir yang mendengar perkataan Akashi merinding di tempat.

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah akashi sampai beberapa senti sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Seluruh tubuh Kuroko gemetar, bagaimana pun juga ini ciuman pertamanya.

Cup

Dengan cepat Kuroko menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Akashi dan dengan cepat pula Kuroko menarik diri, melepaskan ciumannya.

Akashi membuka matanya dan melirik Kuroko yang sedang memerah sempurna. Akashi tertawa kecil.

Kemudian hening.

Kuroko menatap kosong kaca jendela, dia kesal saat ini. Novelnya di buang, ciuman pertama diambil pula.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

Karena kesal Kuroko tidak menghiraukan panggilan Akashi.

Melihat Kuroko sedang ―sepertinya― ngambek, Akashi menyeringai. "Di ciuman tadi, gigi kita terbentur."

Kuroko langsung terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "A―apa boleh buat! Itu pertama kalinya buatku."

"Itu juga pertama kali buatku," kata Akashi sambil mengacak surai baby blue Kuroko. "Kalau aku, pasti melakukannya lebih baik darimu."

"Mana mung―"

Kalimat Kuroko terputus saat Akashi mencium bibirnya. Kuroko berusaha mendorong Akashi agar melepaskan ciumannya tapi sia-sia, Kuroko makin terpojok dan Akashi makin memperdalam ciumannya.

Awalnya cuma ciuman biasa, lama kelamaan lidah Akashi melesak ingin masuk ke mulut Kuroko. Kuroko yang sadar lidah Akashi akan memasuki mulutnya langsung membungkam bibirnya.

Akashi mengernyit, digigitnya bawah bibir Kuroko sehingga pemuda baby blue itu mau tak mau harus membuka mulutnya karena kesakitan.

Saat lidah Akashi berhasil memasuki rongga mulut Kuroko, lidah itu dengan liar menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Kuroko.

"Haa... dhhi... kuhhh! Henn... hmphh!" desah Kuroko di sela-sela ciuman panas itu.

Akashi makin memainkan lidahnya saat bertemu lidah Kuroko, mengajaknya untuk memperpanas ciumannya.

Tapi lidah Kuroko tetap bergeming, kemudian Akashi menghisap lidah Kuroko membuat pemuda baby blue itu mendesah pelan.

Kuroko yang mulai kehabisan napas berusaha meronta untuk mengambil oksigen, tapi Akashi rupanya belum ingin menghentikan ciuman itu. Buktinya Akashi sedang mengulum kuat lidah Kuroko.

Saliva keluar dari ujung bibir keduanya.

Karena merasakan napas Kuroko mulai melemah, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam, napasnya terengah engah, wajahnya memerah dan berantakan. Akashi menyeringai dan membersihkan sisa saliva di bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

Akashi malah tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan. Dia mengelus pelan pipi Kuroko dan bersiap untuk ciuman panas ronde 2.

"A―Akashi-sama, kita sudah sampai." kata supir Akashi terbata-bata.

Akashi mengangguk kemudian keluar dari mobil sebelum supir itu keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ayo, Tetsuya." perintah Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko keluar dari mobilnya.

Karena tenaga Akashi lumayan lebih besar jadi Kuroko tertarik dengan cepat keluar dari mobil.

Kesal.

Itu yang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang. Dia mengekspresikan kesalnya dalam diam.

Apa sih yang dipikirkan Akashi? Kenapa dia mencium Kuroko seperti itu? Ini sama saja keluar dari lubang buaya masuk lubang harimau, lepas dari Haizaki malah jatuh ke jerat Akashi.

Akashi terus menarik lengan Kuroko sehingga menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak orang yang melihat mereka, terutama saat Akashi tiba di gerbang masuk Teiko.

Tentu saja Akashi tidak memperdulikannya, justru Akashi malah menyeringai penuh kegirangan sambil menarik Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedang kesal hanya bisa mengikuti Akashi melangkah.

Sampailah di kelas Kuroko, 1-B.

Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas Kuroko dan mengantarkan pemuda baby blue itu ke kursinya yang paling belakang. Desas desis aneh mulai terdengar di ruang kelas Kuroko.

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi lalu duduk di kursinya tanpa menatap Akashi. Pemuda crimson itu tertawa pelan dan sesaat Kuroko melirik wajah Akashi yang sedang tertawa, meski sebuah tawa kecil.

Tampan.

Wajah Akashi memang sudah tampan dari sananya, sekarang di tambah senyuman makin tampan lagi, bukan?

Kuroko buru-buru memalingkah wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kurokocchi~!" muncul suara berisik milik pemuda blonde yang berasal dari ambang pintu kelas Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, ohayou." sapa Kuroko saat melihat Kise berdiri di depan pintu.

Kise blushing dan tidak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang ke arah Kuroko dengan pelukan mautnya. Dia berlari ke arah Kuroko dan memeluk erat pemuda mungil itu.

"Ohayou, Kurokocchi! Semalam menginap dimana-ssu? Tadi pagi aku jemput Kurokocchi malah tidak ada," rengek Kise sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kuroko.

"Semalam Tetsuya menginap di rumahku," ekspresi Akashi mendadak dingin.

Kise menatap Akashi. Dia baru sadar Akashi ada di sana.

"Eh, begitukah?" kata Kise dengan suara rendah.

Kuroko menepis tangan Kise yang tiba-tiba memeluknya makin erat seolah-olah Kuroko akan pergi jauh.

"Sesak, Kise-kun."

"He, gomen Kurokocchi~!" Kise mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

Entah kenapa Kise merasa ngilu di dadanya. Detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya, hanya karena Kuroko menginap di rumah Akashi.

Teng Teng

Bel masuk berbunyi, mau tidak mau Kise dan Akashi harus kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Akashi langsung kembali ke kelasnya tanpa basa-basi. Dia merasa jengkel dengan pemuda blonde yang bernama Kise Ryota. Akashi makin jengkel saat mengingat tadi Kise memeluk erat Kuroko, tampaknya hubungan mereka sangat erat. Teman? Mungkin...

Kise juga kembali ke kelasnya, dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kaki yang di sentak-sentakan dengan keras membuat para wanita―fansnya― terheran. Kise-kun kenapa, ya? Itulah yang terdengar dari gadis-gadis fansnya Kise saat pemuda blonde itu melewati mereka.

Guru matematika memasuki kelas 1-B.

Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pelajaran matematika membuat Kuroko mual, dia tidak suka pelajaran sesat itu.

Bayangkan saja, kita mempelajari hal yang kita tidak tahu kapan akan di gunakan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari.

Helaan napas panjang Kuroko terdengar. Dia melirik ke arah jendela, menatap malas burung yang hinggap di pohon, sesekali melirik ke lapangan tempat para murid sedang berolahraga.

Untungnya hawa keberadaan Kuroko tipis sehingga guru yang mengajar tidak melihat Kuroko sedang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Kejadian tadi pagi terus-terusan berputar di benak Kuroko, dimana Akashi menciumnya dengan paksa.

Dia kesal sangat kesal, ternyata Akashi sama seperti Haizaki. Kuroko tidak mau bicara pada Akashi lagi sebelum menemukan alasan dari perlakuan kurang ajar Akashi.

Sementara jam terus berputar, Kuroko makin tenggelam dalam lamunannya sampai―

Teng teng

―bel istirahat berbunyi di barengi suara berisik yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kurokocchi makan siang bareng yuk!" Kise menghampiri Kuroko. Kise datang berbarengan dengan bel istirahat siang.

Kuroko merapikan bukunya, dan dia ingat kalau dia tidak membawa bekal. "Aku tidak membawa bekal, Kise-kun."

"Aku bisa berbagi bekal dengan Kurokocchi~" kata Kise sambik menarik lengan Kuroko keluar dari kelasnya.

Alasan Kise cepat-cepat membawa Kuroko pergi adalah dia tidak mau kalau si Ketua OSIS absolute mencuri start duluan. Pasti saat istirahat siang Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sekarang merupakan budaknya.

Dan firasat Kise benar, Akashi mendatangi kelas Kuroko tapi dia telat langkah, dia mendengus kesal saat melihat kelas 1-B tidak ada Kuroko. Akashi langsung menyimpulkan Kiselah yang sudah membawa Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

Akashi langsung menuju ruang rapat OSIS dengan ogah-ogahan ketika mendapat panggilan, dia batalkan niat mencari Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Kise makan di belakang gudang sekolah. Jangan tanya alasan Kise memilih tempat absurd ini, sudah pasti agar Akashi tidak menemukan mereka.

Kise, kau lupa siapa Akashi?

"Kurokocchi ada hubungan apa dengan Akashicchi-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan nada memelas setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Kuroko yang sedang makan tersedak hebat, dengan segera dia mengambil air dan menenggaknya.

Pertanyaan Kise tidak bisa Kuroko jawab. Kuroko tidak bisa bilang kalau hubungannya dengan Akashi seperti―kira-kira―majikan dan budak. Bayangkan betapa malunya Kuroko kalau sampai Kise tahu.

"Cuma teman biasa," jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu, kenapa Kurokocchi menginap di rumahnya-ssu?" tanya Kise lagi.

Kuroko juga tidak bisa bilang kalau Akashi menyelamatkannya dari pelecehan Haizaki.

"Berhentilah bertanya, Kise-kun."

"Hido―!" jerit Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kuroko menusuk-nusuk pipi Kise. Kalau Kise sedang ngambek Kuroko pasti menusuk pipi Kise yang menggemaskan itu.

Seketika kegiatan Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar ada yang bercakap-cakap di gudang.

"Kau mau melakukannya disini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dasar mesum."

"Kita kemari untuk itu, 'kan?"

Deg!

Kuroko merasakan firasat buruk saat mendengar percakapan ambigu itu. Begitu pula Kise yang wajahnya menjadi panik dan memerah.

Sepertinya Kuroko mengenal salah satu suara mereka.

Kuroko bangkit dan mengintip dari jendela memastikan tebakannya benar atau tidak.

Dan tebakannya benar, teman sekelasnya bernama Sakurai Ryo sedang berciuman panas dengan laki-laki berkacamata yang Kuroko tahu dia adalah Imayoshi, kakak kelasnya.

Kise yang melihat Kuroko mematung menatap jendela langsung ikut-ikutan mengintip karena penasaran. Wajah Kise memerah sempurna melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Kise langsung menarik lengan Kuroko untuk segera duduk kembali. Kise tidak ingin pikiran Kuroko teracuni.

"Kurokocchi tidak boleh lihat-ssu," kata Kise pelan.

Kuroko tidak mendengarkan, otaknya masih mencerna hal yang terakhir dia lihat. Dia melihat Sakurai dengan keadaan topless sementara Imayoshi mengulum nipelnya.

"Hnnngg, Imayoshi-kun, sebaiknya kita hentikan,"

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, mana bisa ku hentikan?"

"AAKH!"

"Ada pasangan gila!" jerit Kise dalam hati.

Kise menutup wajahnya yang memerah, rasanya ia ingin kabur dari sana sambil menarik Kuroko tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

Kenapa ini?

Kuroko juga sama. Wajahnya memerah tapi tetap memasang muka temboknya.

Mereka berdua terdiam tidak ada yang terdengar selain desahan demi desahan yang terdengar dari dalam gudang.

"Imaa Akkhh hen..tii.. Aakhh!"

Jantung Kuroko dan Kise berdegup sangat kencang. Kuroko mencengkram erat dadanya berharap Kise tidak mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Ukhhh..aaah..huuuf aahh!"

Desahan dari dalam gudang makin keras. Kise mulai panik dia membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko. Dia tidak ingin Kuroko melihat ekspresinya. Ekspresi Kise sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang 'ingin'.

"Aku ingin kelu... Aaaakhh!"

Kuroko ikut memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetar. Padahal dia tidak melihat hanya mendengar.

Akhirnya Imayoshi dan Sakurai keluar berbarengan. Mereka mengenakan seragam mereka dan langsung meninggalkan gudang itu tanpa tahu dua orang mengetahui perbuatan nista mereka.

Hati Kuroko mencelos lega. Dia segera menatap Kise yang memunggunginya.

"Ki―Kise-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kise. Kuroko mulai khawatir pemuda blonde itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Tiba-tiba Kise langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko membuat Kuroko tersontak kaget.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kurokocchi," kata Kise, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

Kuroko menghela napas.

"Kurokocchi kenal mereka-ssu?" tanya Kise. Semburat merah terlihat lagi di wajahnya.

"Ya. Mereka itu teman sekelasku dan kakak kelas kita," jawab Kuroko datar. Wajahnya kini kembali datar lagi.

"Oh begitu-ssu."

"Aku bingung," kata Kuroko, "Baru pertama kali aku mendengar itu secara langsung."

Suara Kuroko terdengar panik dia menenggelamkan surai baby bluenya di sela lututnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan Sakurai-kun," lanjut Kuroko.

Rupanya Kuroko hanya bingung bagaimana dia bisa bicara dengan Sakurai seperti biasa setelah kejadian tadi.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu saja-ssu," saran Kise.

Benar juga. Kuroko mengangguk dalam sela lututnya. Dia kemudian berpikir, waktu itu dia pernah hampir melakukan seks dengan Haizaki kalau saja Akashi tidak menolongnya.

"Seks itu.." Kuroko melanjutkan, "seperti apa ya?"

Kata-kata itu keluar saja dari mulut Kuroko membuat pemuda blonde di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget.

Kise meneguk ludahnya, "Kurokocchi, ingin tahu-ssu?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Kise yang wajahnya sedang memerah.

"Ki―Kise-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

(A/N) : maaf minna numpang nye pam bentar -_- *di timpuk*

sebenarnya ini fanfic adalah wujud balas dendamku pada ulangan yg terus menghantuiku *lebai*

tapi saat melihat banyak yang meminta di lanjutkan ―serius aku kaget― aku lanjutkan xD

untuk yang me review dan belum ku balas gomen se gomen gomennya (?) waktu menghambatku _- yah semoga saja kalian terhibur dengan fanfic nista ini :3

nee, mind to Read and Review? Or Oyakoro!


End file.
